Sweetness of Pain
by PinkuTsutsuji88
Summary: Higurashi Kagome was just having a fun time at a tanabata festival with her friends and her brother. Suddenly in the blink of an eye, she was met with disaster when she was suddenly transported to the past during a lighting storm. What will become of her when she stay in the past? Is this what they meant by 'Once a Year, Two Lovers Will Meet? Let fate decide the path for Kagome.
1. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, Weekly Shounen Sunday, Shogakukan, Adult Swim, Sunrise, Cartoon Network or any other name you could think of that connects to this. I do wish though that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were mine.

_(Pinky here) This is a story that my friend (kitty1217) and I have collaborated to write together. I am the one thinking of the ideas and she is the one writing out the fanfiction. We both share and switch ideas while we go with the flow of the stories. This is our first collaborating to write a fanfic so please be patient and be courteous to let us know what we need to improve of the story. Thank you and let's look forward of the story._

*The Kitty jumps in* Don't follow what she says! You should just say what is on your mind, doesn't matter if it's good or in worst case scenario, bad! *Suddenly feels glares on her* … hehehe… You know…I know what you guys are thinking but I shall not say anything! Cause….*thinks of an excuse but can't come up with one* PINK MADE ME! *runs away*

**Sweetness of Pain**

_PinkuTsutsuji88 & Kitty1217  
_

**Chapter 01**

_Clank Clank_ could be heard as a fifteen year old girl look herself once more in the mirror of her closet. She had looked it over so many times she had lost the count, but she didn't care. The geta* once again made their wooden sound as she turned around to make sure her obi* was fastened correctly. The kimono*, a green color with white puppies design, made her look like once again a little kid –which she would have argue with anyone at any time that it wasn't so childish– but again, she didn't mind at all. She adored the pretty kimono.

She moved to her desk, which had her kanzashi* for her hair. Of course, she would have preferred to not use them since it always gave her a headache but it was a one-time-year thing so she guesses it was okay. She picked up the one with a white in it while everything else was silver. Making a loose bun, she put it on. One was good enough.

Yet again, she looked herself in the mirror. She was about to redo her hairstyle once again when her brother came in.

"Kagome-Onee-Chan! We should go!" Her little brother Souta pouted. He was more excited since he thought he wouldn't be able to go this year and hang out with his friends. A lighting storm was supposed to occur in that part of Tokyo, but they could still go and have a good time.

She looked at him and gave him a smile, "Yes, yes." She went towards her bed and picked up her small pouch which contained their money. She turned around and walked towards the door. "Well, let's go. We need to have as much fun for tonight!" She told her brother as she starting to get excited herself.

Going down the stair, they saw their mother waiting for them at the genkan*. She gave them an apologetic smile as soon as she saw them.

"Sorry, I couldn't go. Your grandpa is feeling very sick tonight, and I can't leave him," Mama's voice was spoken softly as if not to disturbed something.

Kagome gave her a sincere smile in return. "Don't worry, Mama. We understand," She stepped forward, "All that matters is that nothing happens to Jii-Chan."

"Ah-ha." Souta said along with her. "We love Jii-Chan, even though…" There was a pause as he thought of all the embarrassing thing he has made them pass, especially him when his friends would come over. She shook his head trying to forget all that for the moment. He looked towards his sister, "We should go, the sun is setting already."

Kagome looked towards him. "Okay." She turned towards her mom once again and gave her a hug. "We will be going now, mom." She took a step back while Souta too gave their mom a hug too. "See you later."

"Take care of yourselves." She told them as they started exiting the door. "Remember to come back early! The lighting storm will…!" She yelled at them but they dismissed the rest of the sentence. She had already told them all this, and they knew to come home early.

"Okay!" They told her as they descended the long stair that lead to the streets of Tokyo. Even as they descended, they could see families and couples alike heading towards the shrine where the festival will be held at.

"I'm so excited!" She heard her brother said to himself and she just smiled.

* * *

Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Souta stepped into the first stand of food as soon as they entered the festival street. Souta and her had met her three excited friend as they made their way towards the festival.

"OH! Let's go and write a tanzaku*!" Souta said excitedly as he ran ahead of them and made his way to get a paper.

All around them were paper decorations. Kamigoromo*, orizuru*, kuzugaro* and many other paper decorations were hanging from trees, and such other that could hold said decorations. Just as always, the streets were made into a hallway of paper decoration, and even though they were paper, they shined beautifully to Kagome. Ayumi and Eri talked with themselves, taking notice of everything around them while Yuka tried to make conversations with her. She paid no attention to her though. Her brother is disappearing from her eye sight and she needed to get to him. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

She caught up to him fast. He was already writing his wish and she just laughed out loud. Coming closer, she too picked up a paper and a pen to write on the *tanzaku. She wasn't sure what to write so she thought for a few seconds. "Ah…" left her mouth and she started writing fast so her friends and her brother could not see what she was writing. As soon as she finished, she hanged it up. She gave a secret smile, and turned to her friends who were still writing their wishes.

Souta on the other hand started hanging his and then step back, to see what a god job he had done. After seeing he had done a good job indeed, he turned to his sister. "Which one is your Nee-Chan?" he asked innocently.

She on the other hand gave him a secret smile. "That is a secret."

"Aw" he said all disappointly. "Agh! Nee-Chan!" He said in frustration as she started ruffling his hair. She on the other hand just laughed as she looked at his hair. Noticing this, he started combing it as best as he could with his fingers. "Meany." He mumbled.

She ignored this and turned to her friends. They started talking and talking about stuff she didn't even want to know. One of them was about the boy named Hojo who, as they put it, was head over heels in love with her. She really didn't care since well she wasn't in love with the guy. He was nice and all, but well… He just didn't made an impression in her one would guess.

The sun had already set and the clouds started blocking the beautiful moon and the milky way. The sky became darker and darker, and only the lights of the streets were the only light they had in this humid night. The group of five, though, pay it no mind. They wanted to have fun, and the fun they would have!

They started going around, playing games here and there that would interest them. In one of them, Souta won a golden fish while Kagome on the other hand broke all of her pads. It kind of upset her but he soon forgot it as they made their way to the next game. After a few more games, they stopped in a takoyaki stand and bought some to eat.

A speaker resounded around as someone said the hour. "8 o'Clock. 8' O'Clock. The fireworks would be at 11 O'clock. Please continue to enjoy the festival" it said and then it turned off.

They stopped for a moment and pondered on what to do next. "Hmm…" Kagome really wasn't sure. They still had three more hours until the firework, but she was sure they wouldn't be able to stay that long. They had promised their mother they would be home early. "Let's just continue looking around for now," She told them. They agreed and continued forward.

A few times, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka along side with Souta stopped to spot things or play a game once again. She would join them a few times. Conversations could be heard from both sides, and the crowd that was around them was like a sea of fishes that would not let anyone pass.

They had just seen something that made them laugh so hard when suddenly the rain started falling so hard that they were wet in five seconds. One second it started drizzling, and the next they were soaked. People around them started running and screaming too ran for shelter. They soon found out though that there was no shelter available and so, saying good bye to the three girls, both siblings headed for their house. It wasn't that far, and they should be able to read it in a few minutes. They ran and ran and in maybe after ten minutes did they make it to the bottom of the stairs. Lighting could be heard near and she wanted already to get inside their home.

Breathless, they started climbing fast but careful as to not slip and fall on the ground. The kimono she wore was soaked that she could feel it to her underwears. She was sure that she would be sick when tomorrow came and so would be her brother. A few minutes later, they reached the top. Lighting sounded near and she made her brother hurried to the house. They were almost at the door when she heard something.

"Nee-Chan?"

She continued to try to listened to what she heard. A gasp escaped her mouth when she figured out what as making the sound.

"Go in, Souta. I'll be there in a second. I think Buyo is outside." As soon as she finished informing him, she turned and ran towards the place she thought she heard his _meow_ coming from. Another lighting sounded and she jumped as she saw a flash very near to where she was. She looked towards the sky nervously and then proceeded to look for her cat.

"Buyo?" She yelled when she was in the center of the shrine. A _meow _was her only respond. She made her way towards the other side of the shrine and stopped. In front of her was a well house. It had some kind of history she hadn't pay attention when her Jii-Chan had said them in one of his many lectures to them. She looked at the door, and it as slightly opened.

_Meowwww_

She slid it open fast as she heard his cries again, ignoring the sound of the lighting that sounded closer than the last one. The well house was dark, way darker than outside and she could barely see anything in front of her.

Once again she called for the cat and he responded desperately. She tried to follow the sound, but with the sound of the lightings, the rain and the echoes of his cries, she wasn't really sure where he was. She looked around once again and saw someone in the dark. Her eyes had not yet accustomed to the darkness, but she didn't care. She wanted out of the house fast and so she followed the outline.

The wood _creak_, as if crying along side with the rain. Another lighting sounded.

"Buyo?"

She continued stepping forward.

The cat cried.

The sky cried.

The lighting flashed.

A girl screamed…

* * *

Vocabulary:

**Geta:** Japanese wooden shoe with a thong to pass between the first (big) toe and the second toe.

**Obi:** a broad sash worn around the waist of a Japanese kimono.

**Kimono:** a long, loose robe with wide sleeves and tied with a sash, originally worn as a formal garment in Japan and now also used elsewhere as a robe.

**Kanzashi:** hair ornaments used in traditional Japanese hairstyles.

**Genkan:** traditional Japanese entryway areas for a house, apartment, or building—something of a combination of a porch and a doormat.

**Tanzaku:** Japanese paper mounted with a gold border. Handwritten wishes for a good future to the earth and a thanks note.

**Kamigoromo**: Paper kimonodecoration.

**Orizuru:** Paper Crane made out of Origami decoration.

**Kuzugaro:** Trash Bag made out of Paper decoration for cleanliness.

* * *

_*The Kitty Jumps again.* HAHA! *jumps out of the screen again leaving Pink Alone*_

_Pinky 'blinks' and run away from the lightning and the crowd. "Don't Leave Me!"_


	2. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, Weekly Shounen Sunday, Shogakukan, Adult Swim, Sunrise, Cartoon Network or any other name you could think of that connects to this. I do wish though that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were mine.

_*Pinky Here* Yoo Hoo! Thanks everyone who come and visit our story. We really appreciate that you take your time to glance at our story. Thank you very much for reading it. Even though it is not that good, it is only the start. Look forward for more of the story. All right? Here is chapter 2. Quick, huh? No worries. We have it all plan out. Hope that it will satisfy everyone needs. Ehehe. Have fun enjoy reading it._

_*The Kitty jumps in* Can't believe we are in chapter 02 so fast. *pauses for a second and thinks of her own FFs*….Somehow…I feel like this is unfair to my readers…*walks away slowly and dejected*_

**Sweetness of Pain**

_PinkuTsutsuji88 & Kitty1217_

**Chapter 02**

Fingers twitched, as consciousness came to the girl that had been passed out.

Kagome woke up with a pounding headache.

'Ugh.' Her hand made her way to her temples, trying to sooth the pain. She opened her eyes, and looked around. She was lying on the ground, where exactly she didn't know. She tried to remember where or how she got here but her mind resulted in a blank state. She tried again, wanting to not give up and this time flashes of what last she had done came to mind.

Tanabata. Rain. Running home. Lightning. Buyo. Well house. Lighting. And suddenly she falling. After that, darkness had consumed her and well, one could guess what happened after that.

She looked around her. It looked to her like she was entrapped in a four way wall but then, her brain told her, she wouldn't be able to see. Knowing that little of information now, she looked up and saw blue sky. She tilted her head.

'Did I fall down the well somehow?' She continued to stare at the sky. 'That lightning must have hit the well house last night or something.' She looked besides her and noticed green vines that were surrounding her and the wall. She had never been inside or seen the inside of the well so she guessed this somehow grew below the seal board that it had.

"Mom! Jii-Chan! Souta! Are you guys there?" Kagome screamed loudly. She took a hold of one of the vines and tried to push herself up. "Can anyone hear me? Is anyone up there?" She scowled as she listened but everything outside was quiet. She found a bit weird but paid it no mind.

She looked at the sky once again, trying to pinpoint what time it was at the moment. It couldn't' be that late, otherwise her brother could have come already with their mother.

She decided to take things under her own hands and deal with it herself. She tugged on the vine she had on her hand, trying to see how strong it was, and if anything, could hold her weight. Hoping it would, she started climbing but failed a few times. After said few times, she took off her geka and threw it over the well. After doing so, she easily climbed up. Exhaling she dropped down the wall and into something soft. Shocked, she looked around her and was further shocked.

All area surrounding Kagome were full with nature. The trees were tall and ripe with fruits, the grasses were slim and wave for as the breeze hit them, and the flowers were pretty. Birds could be heard chirping around her. Dawn had yet to break.

'Where am I?'She continued to look at her surroundings. 'This... This is... This is exactly not Tokyo… is it…?'

Standing up on shaky legs, she looked around her once again, hoping that this was a mirage of some sort. When her eyes continue to see the same thing, she gave up and dropped down again.

Where was she?

She looked around, and decided there and then, that she needed to contact her family, someway somehow. She needed to start moving and that was what she was going to just do.

Once again, she stood up on shaky legs and look on all directions. Picking one, she walked south and hope to all the Gods above, that she would find someone.

* * *

"Why is it that I have to go all the way to the forest to gather firewood?" Someone grumbled as they stump through the forest floor. "Why couldn't he do it?" The voice slowly started to climb higher in volume. "He is stronger, just as he said." This time the voice had a hint of sarcasm in it.

The trees rustled as they passed by them. The greenery did nothing to the person's mood, so they just continued to stump. They thought back to the ordeal that was happening right back at this moment in their hut. Their mother, who has been pregnant for almost nine months now, was in labor. This had alerted them all and they had gone for the midwife right away. Of course, she could not get there as fast as they wanted her to so their father had sent her and her brother to get the necessaries in case she was really ready to give birth.

Firewood and water. As much as possible.

Her brother who was close to her age, and had a stronger build since well he was a male, decided to go get the water from the closest river. The closest one was a mile or two away from their village. He had said he would go and get it, since it was far and he could carry more water and faster than her. And then he left her, leaving her the task to gather the wood. In the forest. At twilight.

Of course she understood that she had to do this for her mother and her father. She really did.

But…she was a female for God's sake! Couldn't he think before sending her to the forest, where danger was always lurking?

She huffed as she spotted a thick wood to her right. She made her way to it and picked it up, fastening it to the wood carrier she had on her hands and putted back on her backside. She stood up fast, the anger still in her system.

She would show him! She walked fast, her brain ignoring her surroundings. A surprised gasp left her and she suddenly found herself on the floor. She looked in front of her fast and she noticed another girl.

"I am soo sorry! Are you okay?" She stood up fast and was by the girl's side in less than five seconds.

She heard a small _ouch _below her.

"Are you okay?" She asked again. The girl looked up. Blue met brown and for a moment she was lost on the same color as the sky, as if she was flying. A painful sensation brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ouch!" She looked down and saw that the wood had fallen from their carrier and to her left foot. She suddenly remembered what she was to do. 'Oh no!' She looked down once again. The blue eye girl, a bun full of good accessories and a green kimono* was still on the floor.

"AH! Sorry!" She extended her hands down to the fallen girl and helped her stand up. "I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" She started dusting the pretty kimono alongside the girl. She hoped it wasn't ruined.

"Yes, I'm okay thank you." She gave her a smile and she sighed in relief. The pain in her foot returned and she became alarmed.

"Oh no…" She hurriedly picked up the carrier and the wood and fastened it so that it wouldn't fall once again. She turned to the girl. "I'm really sorry! I have to go! I hope the kimono is not ruined. If it is, I'll take responsibility." She turned to her south and pointed. "I live in a village down that way. Just asked for Sayuri!" With that she turned and ran to the east, hoping she could find wood fast. She needed to return to her mother.

"Wai…!" was the only thing she heard but gave it no mind as she turned all her attention to finding wood. 

* * *

Kagome looked puzzled as the weird girl left. She must have been in a real hurry. That, or she was trying to run away. She shrugged as she turned to the south once again. The girl, Sayuri if she remembered correctly, had said there was a…village that way. She thought the way she said it sounded weird but pay it no mind.

'Must be what they use here.' She looked around, her blue eyes taking in the scene of the trees as they dance quietly around her. Slowly closing her eyes, she inhaled calmly. The air was fresh, different from the city where she has grown up. It didn't have that scent of pollution to it and she thought for a moment she liked the air.

But how had she gotten there? She opened her eyes and looked around once again. Had she been kidnapped or something and left to die in the dry well she woke up in? That couldn't have been it… her family barely had money to take care of the shrine. Meaning they couldn't want a ransom or something. She frowned as a thought entered her mind. Had someone wanted to do bad things to her? It couldn't be…right?

She once again looked around. The greenery of the trees…everything around her… everything looked so healthy. She must be in a mountain. She smiled triumphantly but frowned once again as the truth sank into her mind. She must be far away from civilization.

She had heard many things about tribes that lived on mountains. Like some along the lines of many that were still living like a tribe of the past, with no modern technology and such.

She looked for sign of cords and polls or anything that showed signs of modern technology but only frowned when she found none. How was she going to contact her family if there was no modern technology here?

A bird flew by and she looked up as it flew with the wind.

For now… she'll have to get to the village. 

* * *

A relief sigh left her as she started walking down the sides of the rice field that was the entry of the village.

It looked like the villagers were just waking up as dawn was just leaving to leave sun to continue traveling the sky.

A few people looked at her and turned to whisper to the one next to them, alerting more and more that there was someone entering their village.

People stared at her as she made her way down the middle of the village. She caught some whispers while others were too low for her to hear. She glanced at them and some gasped horrified. A frowned appeared once again on her face. Could it be that this village didn't like outside people? She hoped that wasn't the case.

She looked at her surroundings. All the huts were about the same size, making everyone, she would guess, about the same status. She sigh, 'just in like those historical dramas.' A house, hut she corrected herself, caught her eyes. This one was bigger than the other and if she remembered right, she chief of the villages would live there. She smiled and picked up her pace as much as she could, her geta* not allowing her to run as she would like to. For a moment she thought of just throwing them away and running at the speed she was used to but thought otherwise as she looked at the pebbles, rock and dirt that was the ground. That would hurt more than the geta she was wearing.

She slowed down as she saw people surrounding the house. Tilting her head, she wondered if something was going on. She made her way cautiously, the thought of them not welcoming outsiders still on her mind.

"Excuse me," She began as she started making her way through the people that were there. There weren't much but she felt like she was back in her school cafeteria once again, trying to buy a melon bread before it sold out. "Sorry," she said as she bumped into a few people. She could feel the people's stare as she passed them. She exhaled as soon as she was in front of them, feeling as if she was somehow safer now that she was at the doorway of the chief's house.

She froze as she saw a couple of people in front of her though. One she recognized. Long brown messy hair, about the length of her chest, and worried brown eyes stared at someone next to her.

"Ano*…" she began low. After a second, it looked like Sayuri hadn't heard her. "Ano," this time her voice traveled to the girl's ear and she looked at her. For a moment she stared at her, and her face showed confusion.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, recognizing her from the forest. Kagome gave her a nervous smile as she walked in long strides toward her. "From this morning!" Sayuri was wearing a short kimono, lower than her knees. To her it looked as if she was wearing some kind of hamaka* but looking at it more closely, she decided that it as in fact a kimono.

"Yep." She answered after a few moments to her.

Sayuri gave her a strange look while tilting her head. "You talk weird…" She looked her up and down. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope." Kagome looked around her once again. The people were staring at her weird. She became nervous and leaned towards Sayuri. "I'm from Tokyo." She whispered, hoping the people around her did not hear her.

Sayuri on the other hand leaned back staring at her weird, and her heart drop. Was she also a person that did not accept outsiders?

"To-ki-ou?" She pronounced it different that her and at that moment Kagome didn't care.

"Yes, I was somehow taken away from my family and I want to contact them." She said slowly, a dreadful feeling entering her heart.

"Um…I am not sure where this…" she paused as she tried to remember what the girl in green kimono had said, "…to-ki-ou…is."

She frowned. "Where is this?" She hoped that she had heard of this place, like that she could tell in which part of the map it actually was.

"This is Edo." She told her proudly.

"Then this is Tokyo?"

It was Sayuri's turn to frown. "No, this is Edo. I have never heard of the place you speak of."

"But Edo is Tokyo in the..pa…st…" She stopped, a frightening thought appearing in her mind. "What is the date?" The looked she gave Sayuri… She knew that it had surprise the girl by the eyes she was giving her.

"Um…it's the 2nd year of Shohei. 8th day of the 7th month." She stared at her bewildered.

Shohei…Shohei…Sho..he…i.

Didn't that mean the** 1340's**?! 

* * *

Vocabulary:

**Kimono:** a long, loose robe with wide sleeves and tied with a sash, originally worn as a formal garment in Japan and now also used elsewhere as a robe.

**Geta:** Japanese wooden shoe with a thong to pass between the first (big) toe and the second toe.

**Ano:** Equivalent of 'umm' in English.

**Hakama:** loose trousers with many pleats in the front, forming part of Japanese formal dress. Were mostly wore by males. 

* * *

_*The Kitty Jumps in* This chapter….Uggggggggg *drops down next to Pink*_

_(Pink closes her eyes and collapses on the floor like a heap of bundle of straw. T_T)_

-_PinkuTsutsuji88 & Kitty1217_


End file.
